


Myth-taking of Alexander

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Apology fiction and Rowanne's Birthday Gift
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Myth-taking of Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA December 1999 Challenge. From Rowanne: December is the month in which I was born, and my favorite kind of present is a good story, as everyone knows. So traditionally (well ok—for the past two years), I ask for stories for my birthday. I like stories heavy in plot, with lots of sexual tension, not necessarily resolved. The worse Alex behaves, the more I tend to love him. I love a well developed character. And candles. You are welcome to pull in millenium themes as well.

  
**Myth-taking of Alexander  
by Ursula**

  
Selene, goddess of the moon, sighed as her chariot made her round of Earth. Of late, she had felt almost mortal in her woes. Endymion, he of the tawny hair, the long, lean body, and the hazel eyes, so lovely that she had made the gem, topaz in their honor, draped the reinsover his strong hands. Thank the Gods, her mother had straightened outthe little mistake Zeus had made. Beautiful Endymion no longer had tosleep on Mt. Latmus to be forever preserved in youth and physical perfection. 

"Mistress, is it the woes of the children again or is it the terrible diseases that the foolish Pandora released?" Endymion asked. 

Selene nodded and replied, "Both. All of it." She sometimes thoughtof taking mortal form for a lifetime to study from the modern offspringof Hippocrates and to help directly to soothe the woes of these mortals. 

Endymion looked so sad that she pressed forward and kissed his lush lips, tasting that fulsome fruit and finding it sweet. Yet, even her darling shepherd could not remove this uneasy feeling that she should take someaction to at least comfort one suffering mortal. Selene was sadly aware that she was just a little bored. Her birthday yesterday had been a causeof great celebration, story telling, and her parents had lit so many fragrant candles in her honor that Zeus had to create another star with their light. Still, living forever had its drawbacks and the urge for varietywas one of the consequences. 

As the moon swung low over the cold and handsome face of North Dakota, loons rose, crying in her worship with their strange tones that sounded as if they were the damned, laughing from Hades.Selene frowned as she heard a special voice moaning and weeping from the odd edifice below. These cylindrical towersannoyed her. They should have held the earth-mother's nurturinggrain, but had, instead, been given over to Mar's sickening spears.They were empty places now as the gross violation was mostly put to right. Still what was that harsh, forsaken, yet somehow compelling cry? 

Endymion shuddered and said, "They must have left Mars a sacrifice to apologize for his weapons being disarmed from that place." 

The voice cried, bitter and fascinating as myrrh, 'Help me. Helpme. Mulder, please. Oh God, Mulder, don't leave me here!" 

Selene frowned and she shook out her robes to descend fromthe chariot. Endymion carried a nebula in miniature as a candle to light her way. The place was cold and dark. Selene's own silverglow shone on the metal walls and the gee-gaws that Prometheuswas always stealing for the mortals, although they often burnt their fingers on these new flames. Selene sensed a shadow here thatmade even a goddess shiver. Something unnatural had left a nauseous trail of evil. 

In a deep level, Selene found the sacrifice, but it did not seemthat he was properly dedicated to any God. In fact, in this mortal,the nature was so mixed it was difficult to say on which side of the eternal game he was destined to play. He opened his eyes andthose orbs were wonders she had not seen in many a year sincebeautiful Alexander of Macedonia had walked the earth. The eyesheld the green depths of Neptune and the cool forests of the huntress. 

The mortal's eyes perceived her and Selene could tell he was one of the special ones that would always have the gift of seeingbeneath surfaces. However, despite her divinity reflected in his eyes, the man's gaze fastening instead on Endymion. He pitifullyheld up his fingers that were besmirched with that horrid black oilthat humans were always dredging from the earth. "Mulder, Mulder,I knew you would come back." 

Selene looked and her Endymion was totally fascinated. Selenewas pleased. She had the most delightful vision of watching thismortal and her handsome shepherd making sweet, tender love asshe observed. 

Selene invoked a cool spring rain, washing the green eyed human male, clean and binding his weakened life force to the shell thathoused it. She warned her Endymion, who was already reachinggolden fingers to caress the pale flesh of this new Alexander. "Wecan't keep him forever. There is an onus upon him from Mars, Mercury, and Venus that will obligate him to return to his mortal fate." 

Endymion's face darkened, but he nodded. She kissed that herdarling's brow and then his lips. Selene said, "But we can fit in some idylls, many of them, before he is missed." 

That made her beloved happy. He gathered the green eyed man into his strong arms and carried him aboard the chariot. Selene let her white horses have the lead as she watched Endymion kiss every inch of the wonderful gift that she had found. 

No longer bored, Selene's passage was much noted from the mortals below. A red haired woman remarked, "The moon is very lovely tonight." The red haired descendent of the Danae saw thatMulder was yearning upwards as if something called to him there.She heard his sigh and a breathy sad sound that almost could have been, "Alex". 

The moon did not note the cry, but the green eyed man whispered, "Mulder?" 

Endymion closed the mouth in a kiss and Selene was greatly pleased. 

My Myth-take is your gift, Rowanne 

Humbly, the repentant, 

Ursula [email removed] 

* * *

  
Apology fiction and Rowanne's Birthday Gift   
December, 1999   
[email removed]   
  
---


End file.
